In 20 Jahren
by BigBoy
Summary: Bitte Verzeit mir dass es so lange geaduert hat aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit so viel Scheiße um die Ohren, aber jetzt is die Story ja entlich fertig
1. Der Traum

Hi Dies ist meine erster Fic also schreibt mir bitte ein paar Reviews was ich besser machen kann. In diesem Kapitel gehören alle Personen J.K.R. Ich verdiene übrigens keine Geld an der Story  
  
Es war ein graues Schalachtfeld mit Leichen übersäht. Harry stand da, sein Umhang war zerrissen und sein Zauberstab zerbrochen Er hatte eine große Wunde von der Stirn über die Wange bis zum Hals und sein Gesicht war zerkratzt. Vor ihm stand Voldemort und sah in lachend an: "Na, jetzt bist du dran du hast zwar meine Todesser getötet aber noch lange nicht mich. Dein Zauberstab ist zerbrochen meiner ist heile. Das wird dein Ende Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Und auf einmal war alles weg! Er lag wach im Bett und seine Narbe schmerzte höllisch. er richtete sich auf und schaute neben sich seine Frau Ginny schlief noch. Er ging zum Fenster und sah raus doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er sprach leise mit Siechselbst: "Es war alles so real! Wieso bloß? Seit Wochen quält mich dieser Traum." Plötzlich hörte er hintersich eine Stimme es war Ginny: "Was ist so real?"  
  
"Ach, nichts besonderes."  
  
"Komm schon! Mir kannst du es sagen."  
  
"Es ist nichts." Und er nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. "Geh wieder ins Bett ich komm auch gleich." Ginny ging ins Bett und Harry schaute noch mal aus dem Fenster und ging dann auch ins Bett.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Er merkte nicht dass ihn vom Baum gegenüber vom Fenster ein schwarzer Vogel beobachtete. Der nun in Richtung Süden flog. Nach vielen Stunden Flug Landete er auf der Schulter seines Meisters Draco Malfoy Die beiden unterhielten sich ne weile bis plötzlich Draco zu seinem Meister Sprach: "Herr mein Spion sagt mir das euer Zauber funktioniert er erzählt das er mit Ginny Waesley verheiratet ist. Er sagt dass er seit Wochen von diesem TRAUM gequält wird."  
  
Dan richtete sich der Meister auf es war natürlich Lord Voldemort: "Das ist gut, sehr gut Bald wird meine Zeit gekommen sein und ich werde Harry Potter Besiegen."  
  
"Aber Meiser. Er ist viel Stärker geworden er ist fast unbesiegbar Wie wollt ihr in Töten?"  
  
"Mein lieber Malfoy er ist zwar fast unbesiegbar, aber nicht seine Frau! Schick deinen Boten los und sag ihm er soll alles was sie am Tag machen ausspionieren!"  
  
"Ja My Lord euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl." 


	2. Die Beobachtung und Voldemort

In diesem Kapitel habe ich 1 neuen Person eingefügt (Anna Waesley)  
Als der Vogel am Haus der Potters ankam war es bereits mittags. Er setzte sich auf dein Baum gegenüber vom Küchenfenster er sah wie die Potters aßen und er sah zum ersten Mal Harrys Tochter! Er dachte sich das sie noch ein Baby sein muss, er schätzte sie auf ca. 1 1/2 Jahre.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Schatz, kannst du Maria bitte Füttern ich muss gleich los"  
  
"Ja, mach ich. Und was kriege ich dafür Harry?"  
  
"Ein Kuss?"  
  
"Komm her"  
  
Sie küssten sich zärtlich und merkten nicht, dass Maria den Brei durch die Gegend warf.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen saß der Rabe auf der Fensterbank und sah der Familie zu  
  
Er hörte wie Ginny schrie als sie die Sauerei sah. Sie sah so schockiert aus als ob Voldemort diereckt vor ihr stehet und lacht.  
  
Viele hundert Kilometer weiter lachte Voldemort wirklich. Vor ihr stand mit magischen Seilen gefesselt: Victor Krum (Hermines Mann) und Anna Waesley (Rons Frau)  
  
"Na, meine hüpschen1 Wie geht es euch?" laut begann Voldemort zu lachen:"Bald wird mein Plan aufgehen und alle Hexen und Zauberer die mir gefährlich werden könnten werden sich mir unterwerfen!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Als der es Mitternacht war kam der Rabe zu Draco geflogen und erzähle ihm was er gesehen hat.  
  
Sofort machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu Voldemort. Als er ankam erzähle er laut:" My Lord, mein Spion kam eben zurück und erzähle mir, dass Potter um 1 Uhr ins Zauberministerium muss! Und erst um 8 Uhr zurückkommt und dass seine Frau um 3 Uhr sich auf die Terrasse legt zum Sonnenbaden."  
  
"Gut gemacht mein Plan ist fast ausgereift. Morgen Mittag um 12 Uhr will ich alle meine Gefolgsleute hier sehen. Richte ihnen das aus!"  
  
"Ja, My Lord"  
  
Als Draco in seiner Wohnung ankam schickte er seine schnellste Eule los und um denn anderen Todessern es mitzuteilen. 


	3. Die Entführung

Am nächsten Tag um 12 Uhr: "Seid gegrüßt meine Todesser, wie ihr alle ja wisst bin ich dabei meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und heute hole ich ein weiteres Puzzelteil dafür! Victor Krum, der Mann von Hermine Granger, und Anna Waesley, die Frau von Ron Waesley, sind bereits in meiner Macht und heute werdet ihr mir Ginny Potter holen, die Frau von meinem Erzrivalen Harry Potter!" Voldemort sprach diesen Namen voller Hass aus. In seinen Augen konnte man Feuer lodern sehen. "Heute habt ihr eine schwere Aufgabe vor euch! Und das wisst ihr; aber mir ist es egal. Ich werde nun die besten von euch aussuchen! Draco Malfoy übergebe ich das Kommando. Du und du und du. Das reicht beeilt euch!" "Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, My Lord", meinte Draco. ---------------------------------------------- Es war gerade 15:30 Uhr als die Todesser bei den Potters ankamen Sie sahen wie Ginny auf der Terrasse lag. Sofort gingen sie auf sie zu. Als Ginny aufsah, hatten sich die Toddesser bereits um sie gestellt und ihr Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet Sie wollte zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen aber es war zu spät. Aus einem der Zauberstäbe kam ein silbrige Schnur und wickelte sich um Ginnys Hand- und Fußgelenke. "Das war einfach!", sagte einer der Todesser zu Draco. "Ich weis etwas stimmt hier nicht, ich leg die Nachricht ab und wir verschwinden. Kommt wir gehen" ---------------------------------------------- Als Harry nach Hause kam, sah er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und nahm sein Zauberstab in die Hand - bereit alles zu betäuben was sich bewegte. Er ging langsam durch die Zimmer, bis er plötzlich jemand an der Tür sturmklingeln hörte. Er trat in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Als er sah das es sein Nachbar war, lies er den Zauberstab sinken. "Was ist passiert?" "Oh, Harry es war schrecklich. Es kamen 4 Todesser sie haben Ginny gefesselt und entführt und sie haben etwas auf den Boden gelegt." "Wo?" "Auf der Terrasse." Harry rannte schnell zu dem Brief, der auf der Terasse lag. Der Zettel war von Voldemort. Er nahm ihn hoch und las ihn. Na Potter, bist du traurig, dass deine über alles geliebte Frau weg ist? Wenn du sie wieder sehen willst, komm beim nächsten Vollmond zum alten Friedhof in Hogsmeade! Wir werden und uns wieder sehen. VOLDEMORT  
  
Harry warf sich zu Boden und begann zu heulen."Nein, nein. Nein. Warum ich? Wieso?" Der Nachbar verabschiedete sich darauf sofort. Harry stand auf und ging zum Kamin. "Ich brauche Hilfe, Ron und Hermine." Harry nahm ein blaues Pulver und warf es ins Feuer. Wie aus Geisterhand entstanden 2 Personen Die im Kamin standen "Hallo Ron, hallo Hermine. Ich brauch..." "Gut das du dich meldest. Wir haben es bereits zigmal bei dir probiert, aber keiner ging an den Kamin. Komm zu uns.", sagten Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund. "OK. Bin schon auf dem Weg." Wenige Sekunden später war Harry in Rons Wohnzimmer. Die drei redeten wild aufeinander ein, bis plötzlich alle eine Stimme hörten: "Na da seid ihr alle ja endlich beisammen. Ich habe eure Frauen und Männer entführt. Wir werden uns beim nächsten Vollmond sehen." Es war die Stimme von Voldemort. Und sofort bäumte sich in ihrem Inneren der Hass gegen den schwarzen Lord erneut auf. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und besprachen was sie nun tun konnten. "Ron, Hermine, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry und blickte ratlos in die beiden fahlen Gesichter. "Ganz klar: Wir werden warten und hingehen.", antwortete Ron. "Ron, das geht nicht. Wir müssen vorher üben. Wer weiß, was uns dort erwarten wird." "Dann ist doch alles geklärt wir werden üben und dann in einer Woche zum Friedhof gehen", stellte Ron fest. "Gut. Das machen wir. Hermine, hast du alle Sachen bei dir?", stimmte Harry ebenfalls zu. "Ja.", war ihre kurze Antwort, denn sie spürte immernoch den brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der durch Viktors Verschwinden ausgelöst worden war. "Gut dann gehst du schnell zu dir, Harry, und holst alle Sachen, dir wir brauchen!" "Ok. Bis nachher" 


	4. Übung macht den Meister

Hi das ist es entlich das 4 Kapitel Übung macht den Meister  
  
KAPITEL 4  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du solange?", wollte Hermine von Harry wissen. "Sorry, aber als ich zu Hause war, hat Maria geschrien", gab er ihr zur Antwort und blickte entschuldigend. "Harry, es ist nicht gut, dass du sie mitgenommen hast", beharrte Hermine jedoch, ohne auf seinen Hundeblick zu achten. "Keine Sorge, Hermine. Meine Nachbarin Anne passt bestimmt gerne auf sie auf!" "Na gut, wenn du meinst! Ich geh wieder Hoch und räum die Sachen raus. Bis gleich" Und sie verließ Harry und Ron. "Ron, welche Sachen?", fragte Harry Ron. "Ganz einfach: wir müssen doch irgendwo Platz zum Trainieren haben und Hermine räumt gerade mein Klavierzimmer aus. Und jetzt komm!"  
  
"So, jetzt noch den Schrank in die Ecke da und das war's!" Hermine hatte das Zimmer inzwischen leer geräumt, in die eine Ecke hatte sie ein Sofa gestellt und daneben ein Regal voller Bücher übers Zaubern. "Hey, hey, hey, Hermine, wenn ich das in na Woche überlebe dann wirst du meine persönliche Umräumerin!", rief Ron vergnügt und bewundernd. "Danke für's Kompliment! Aber lass uns anfangen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Dahinten die Puppe habe ich aufgestellt, damit wir den Avada Kedavra Fluch lernen können. Ron fang an!" "Ok. Avada Kedavra!" Aus Ron's Zauberstab kamen jede Menge blauer und grüner Funken. "Ahh, Hilfe, Hermine, was habe ich falsch gemacht?" "Arua Dox!" Diesen Spruch hatte sich Hermine selber gebastelt, damit der Zauberstab jeden Zauber brach, der gerade angewendet wurde. "Du musst den Stab so halten." Hermine vollführte eine elegante Bewegung mit ihrer Hand. "Na gut ich versuche es noch mal. Avada Kedavra" Ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf die Puppe zu und als er sie traf fiel sie von der Wand, dass man dachte, der Nagel hätte sich gelöst. "Mensch Ron, das war nicht von schlechten Eltern" "Danke! Harry probier du es jetzt doch mal!" Ron sah aus, als ob er gerade eine fliegende Kuh gesehen hätte. "Wie du willst, Ron! Avada Kedavra!" Und wieder flog ein grüner Strahl auf die Puppe, die Hermine inzwischen wieder aufgehängt hatte zu, aber dieses Mal war der Strahl dunkelgrün und viel schneller! Er traf die Puppe die einfach auf den Boden plumpste. "Harry das war meisterhaft. Sogar ich kann den Spruch nicht so gut wieso kannst du den Spruch sogut?", bewunderte ihn Hermine erstaunt. "Hermine, erinnerst du dich noch, wie Dumbledore mich am vorletzten Schultag zu sich ins Büro geholt hat?" "Dunkel, aber was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine neugierig. "Er hat mir den Zauber beigebracht damit ich ihn verwenden kann, wenn Vold... n'tschuldigung. Du- weisst-schon-wer wieder an die Macht kommt." "Ok. Da können wir den Avada Kedavra alle. Kommen wir zum nächsten Fluch..."  
  
So das war Nr. 4 wen ihr Kapitel 5 wollt dann REVIEWT. 


	5. Das erste Duell

So jetzt wirds spannend!!  
  
Übrigens wenn ihr wollt dass ich weiterschreibe dann Reviewt!  
  
So Nr. 5 ist da  
Das erste Duell  
  
"So Harry, Ron. Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt noch ne Stunde hinlegen bis wir losfliegen.", sagte Hermine im strengen Tonfall als sie alle Flüche drauf hatten. Oh ja! Das machen wir jetzt, oder Harry?" "Klar, was denkst du denn?" So legten die drei sich ins Schlafzimmer und schliefen sofort ein. Eine Stunde später, als sie aufstanden, suchten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und machten sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Friedhof von Hogsmead.  
  
Nach 2 Stunden Flug waren sie da. Um sie herum waren Gräber, Gräber und nochmals Gräber. Nur bei einem Grab stand noch wer. Es war Voldemort!!! "So was willst du von uns?", schrie Harry in die Nacht. Er sah mutig aus doch in seiner Stimme war die reine Angst zu hören. "Schau dochmal nach links, dann nach rechts und dann nach hinten!" Man konnte in Voldemorts Augen Sieg erkennen. Harry dachte er wäre sich seiner Sache ganz sicher. Aber langsam und vorsichtig drehten sich Harry, Ron und Hermien um. Da standen sie: links Victor, rechts Anna und hinten Ginny, und bei jedem waren ein dutzend Todesser zu sehen. Voldemort schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und von allen Seite war ein Crucio zu hören und darauf Schreie. "Was ich von euch will? Ganz einfach..." "Du elendes Arschloch, dir werde ich es zeigen!", schrie Ron und sprang auf Voldemort zu. " CRUCIO" "Ahhrg" Voldemort hatte den Crucio auf Ron gehätzt, der jetzt zusammembrach. "Bleibt stehen sonst ergeht es euch nicht anderst! Er ist leider nur Ohnmächtig noch mal und ich geh 'nen Schritt weiter! Überlegt es euch gut. So, jetzt wo ihr die Regeln kennt - meine Regeln -, kann ich anfangen. Also ihr wisst ja, dass ich wieder Weltherrscher werden will und ihr mir im Weg seid. Ihr habt die Wahl, ob ihr Selbstmord begeht oder mir ein wenig Spaß gönnt. Ich gebe euch fünf Minuten Bedenkzeit, aber überlegt es euch gut. Huahaha!"  
  
So es wird spannender also tut mir denn gafallen und Reviewt mir damit ich weiterschreiben kann. 


	6. Entscheidungen

@Antoinia: Jo danke hört man immer gern ich beeile mich auch mit dem Schreiben. Trotzdem Sorry verzeih mir. @HeRmIeNe: Ja gut ich werde in diesem Kapitel gleich länger und spannender schreiben.  
  
Sorry, das ich solange nicht schreiben konnte aber wir sind umgezogen hatten dann 3 Monate null Internet dann hat mein Bruder die Festplatte formatiert und dann diese ver....... Hacker. Aber jetzt kann ich ja wieder schreiben.  
  
Entscheidungen  
  
"Und? Was macht ihr jetzt? Ihr könnt aufgeben ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich." "Sorry Voldemort aber ich werde mich nicht einfach so ergeben, ich werde gegendich antreten, unter einer bedinung, lass die Mädchen in Ruhe" "Aber Harry ..." "Nein Ron, keine Angst ich werde nicht verlieren." "Einverstanden. Lasst sie loß" ***** Die Todesser standen im Kreis um Harry und Voldemort. Ron, Hermine, Victor, Anna und Ginny standen hinter Harry der seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt. "Also Potter, kein Avada Kedavra, weder du noch ich, wir werden oder bessergesagt, du wirst mit Schmerzen sterben. Bereit?" Voldemort wartete nicht auf die Antwort. " CRUCIO"  
  
Harry hatte mit so was gerechnet und sprang zuseite, Auch Ron etc sprang, nur die Todesser waren nicht schnell genug 3 hatten den Zauber direkt abbekommen einer starb sofort  
  
"Das war unfair. Ron, Herm, Vici, Anna, Liebling flieht, es geht um alles oder nichts." "Harry, ..." "LAUFT" Und schon waren sie weg (per Teleport). "Bist du jetzt fertig mit deinem Heldenmut? Dann können wir ja weitermachen" "Avada Kedavra" Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf Harry zu doch bevor Harry reagieren konnte sprang ein Todesser in den Lichtblitz, es war Snape, wie in Zeitlupe wurde er getroffen und gleitete zu Boden, dabei sagte er noch was, "Voldemort, ihr dürft ihn nicht Töten." "Snape du Idiot er wäre ohne ich tot. Stirb qualvoll." "Nagut Voldemort du hast gesagt ohne diesen Zauber, wenn du ihn benutzt, ich kann ich auch" " AVADA KEDAVRA" diesmal flog der Strahl auf Voldemort zu er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, er bekam den Strahl ab und glitt zu Boden. Alles war still, plötzlich kam einer der Todesser einen Schritt nach vorne und stellte sich auf den Toten Voldemort, er nahm die Kapuze ab, es war Voldemort. "Glückwunsch, Potter. Du hast mein Double besiegt das war nicht schlecht, aber er war viel schwächer als ich, ich kenne nun deine Macht und werde dich killen. " AVADA KEDAVRA Doch der Strahl kam nicht auf Harry zugesaust sondern Traf einen der Todesser, der zu Boden fiel es war Sirius Black. "Aber Potter das gehört sich doch nicht, seine Freunde mit in den sicheren Tod zu ziehen. "Du Schwein" Um Harry lag auf einmal ein Lila Schleier der größer wurde.  
  
Nun befand sich auch der echte Voldemort in der Lila Blase aus Licht, ein Todesser wollte Reinspringen um seinen Meister zu helfen, er prallte ab und Starb, die Kugel war nun sogroß das einige der Todesser sie Berühten und Starben, andere liefen Weg doch sie fielen einfach um, die Kugel war schneller.  
  
Auf einmal war sie Weg, es war ein nun ein dunkles Land, mir Leichen überseht, Harry stand da seine Augen voller Zorn, Voldemort ihm gegenüber er war erstaund und schokiert, "Potter, das ist schlecht ist das alles was du kannst? Da kann ich nur Lachen. CRUCIO" Er bekam den Strahl ab, flog zu Boden und wetzte sich vor Schmerzen, Voldemort brach den Zauber ab ging zu Harry und zerbrach seinen Zauberstab, der neben ihm lag, er ging zurück. und wartete, Harry stand vorsichtig immer noch mit Schmerzen im Körper auf, er Hatte eine Wunde auf der Stirn, die über die Wange zu seinem Hals verlief. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt. Und sein Gesicht mit Kratzern überseht. "Potter, wie siehst du denn aus? Gut für dich dass es egal ist Wieman in der Hölle aussieht. Stirb. " AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
So ich stellgleich das nächste Kapitel rein, bitte REVIEWT. Bitte, bitte, bitte 


	7. Die große Entscheidung

Und schon hab ich Nr. 7 reingestellt.  
  
Nr. 7 Die große Entscheidung  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" schrie Voldemort. Harry warf sich flach auf den Boden so dass der Fluch über ihn weg flog. Noch mal rief Voldemort "AVADA KEDAVRA" da er auf den Boden gezielt hatte musste sich Harry wegrollen, "AVADA KEDAVRA". Während Voldemort fast ununterbrochen versuchte Harry den Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, rollte sich Harry immer mehr in Richtung Voldemort. Als Harry noch ungefähr 5 Meter von Voldemort entfernt war nahm er sich einen Stein vom Boden und warf ihn gezielt auf Voldi`s Hand so dass er den Zauberstab verlor Harry sprang auf und schnappte sich den Stab. Harry stand nun vor Voldemort, der am Boden lag und sich die starkblutende Hand hielt, langsam kniete Voldi sich hin so das er 2 Meter vor Harry auf dem Boden kniete. "Nun Potter, anscheinend hast du mich besiegt, töte mich Potter oder traust du dich nicht?" "Ich töte dich nicht Voldemort. Sonst wäre ich nicht besser als du." "Du bist wie dein Vater, er wollte mich auch nicht töten, er hat auch gezögert als er die Chance hatte daher war es ein leichtes. Du bist wie er, ein Schisser der sich nicht traut seinen einzigsten Wahren Feind zu Töten." "AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort fiel zu Boden. "Ich werde irgendwann zurückkehren.", sagte er noch. Dann war er tot. Harry sah wie Dumbledore, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, hinter dem Toten Voldemort stand. "Harry du musst schneller reagieren, ich hab alles gesehn, ich stand dahinten, natürlich unsichtbar. Er hat sich den Trick mit dem Stein abgeschaut." "Dumbledore? Ich dachte sie sind Tot?" "Das war der Sinn der Sache, niemand außer ich und Professor McGonagall wusste das dass eine Lüge ist, ich dachte mir dass es bester ist wen Voldemort glaubt ich sei Tot, wie du siehst war es auch besser. Aber lass uns erst mal zurück zu den anderen sie warten bereits in Hogwarts."  
  
So jetzt ist es fast zuende ich denke noch ein oder zwei Chapter. Übrigens wer schon Band 5 hat schaut mal auf Seite 539 Zeile 7 von unten Wort 5 von Links. Vergesst bitte nicht zu Reviewt. 


	8. Die Geschichte

Jetzt kommt Nr. 8  
  
Die Geschichte  
  
Alle warteten bereits im Büro von Dumbledor. Alls Harry hineinkam sprang Ginny auf und warf sie ihm um den Hals, sie weinte von Glück. Alle anderen kamen hinterher und umarmten die Beiden. "Potter ich hätte nie gedacht des du es schaffst lebend vor Du-weißt-schon- wem zu entkommen, wahrscheinlich hat dir Dumbledore geholfen."  
  
"Sie Hatten recht Professor McGonagall ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt Tod"  
  
"Dumbledore ich würde jetzt gerne wissen wie sie Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hatten." "Gerne Harry, also wie du weißt hatte er mich Angegriffen es war ein schönes Duell bis er den Todesfluch gegen mich eingesetzt hatte, es war zwar gefährlich, doch ich habe einen Verschwindezauber eingesetzt um ihn Abzublocken, ...." "Dumbledore es ist unmöglich einen Verschwindezauber gegen den Todesfluch einzusetzen." "Nein, Hermine, nicht wen d den Zauberrichtig anwendest, dann ist es nurnoch sehr riskant aber lass mich weitererzählen. Also ich habe es geradenoch geschafft den Zauber auszusprechen, als er mich fast traf, der Fluch verschwand, ich dachte mir es ist besser wenn Voldemort glaubt ich bin Tod also viel ich zu Boden und stellte mich Tod, mit Erfolg. Ich hatte mich 1 Jahr bei Professor McGonagall versteckt und sie zu meinem Geheimniswahrer gemacht. Als ich jedoch rausfand das er dein Frau entführt hatte musste ich wieder belebt werden. Ich fand schnell raus wo er sich mit dir Duellieren wollte, also machte ich mir einen Portschlüssel der mich unsichtbar dahin brachte. Ich habe gesehen dass es nicht der Echte Voldemort war und habe gewartet bis ich eingreifen musste. Genau rechtzeitig wie du siehst. Sobald er seinen Stab wiederhatte würde er dich sofort Töten, er hatte dich nämlich schwächer eingeschätzt als du bist." "Dumbledore ich wüste gerne noch wieso diese Blase da war?" "Das warst du" "Wie ich" "Es war dein unendlicher Hass, auf Voldemort, der sie entstehen ließ. Es ist eine ähnliche Waffe wie der Patronus. Nur sie verscheucht nicht, sie kann alles Töten und wiedererschaffen, aber auch gerechtichkeit herbeischaffen, wie bei dir. Jeder besitzt diese Macht, aber niemand kann sie kontrollieren." "Also war es Zufall dass sie da war?" "Nein, du hast sie durch Hass heraufbeschworen. Jetzt solltet ihr aber nachhause."  
  
Als Harry mir Ginny zuhause ankamen, redeten sie noch lange bis sie ins Bett gingen.  
  
So das war mein erster Fic Bitte schreibt noch mal ob ehr euch gefallen hat.  
  
Bis nächstes mal. 


End file.
